


We Hope You Enjoy Your Stay

by IzzieGS



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Cecil is going crazy, Episode: e047 Company Picnic, Just a lot of crazy stuff, Kevin is crazy, Psychological Torture, Strex people are bad people, Strexcorp is Evil, bad things, mentions of - Freeform, the blood stuff isn't really bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzieGS/pseuds/IzzieGS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after "Company Picnic". Cecil is imprisoned by Strexcorp agents who aren't happy with having been disobeyed. Another man is coming to check up on their newest jail member and see how he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Hope You Enjoy Your Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Reader!
> 
> This is my first Night Vale fan fic I've ever written! (A wonderful way to start) It's also my first story posted on this website! (Lots of new things)
> 
> I do not own Welcome to Night Vale. It is owned by commonplace books.
> 
> Enjoy!

The jail was not a dark or cold place- it looked more like a hotel than a place to punish misbehaving citizens. The man walked down the halls toward the room containing their most recent visitor. The tapping of his shoes was the only noise at first. Soon, though, the quiet was also interrupted by a soft sobbing. The air now had a metallic smell to it, and the once-white walls had red-brown stains smeared on them. They would have to redecorate, the man thought. Fresh blood always looked better than when it's dried.

There were doors on both sides of the hall. Through the windows on the left of each door, he could see the prisoners inside. They were young- the oldest of them was maybe fourteen- but they were dangerous. Not all of them had been taken here. Most of them had been taken to the Juvenile Detention Center in Night Vale. The leaders, however, had been put here so that Strex could keep a better eye on them. It was a shame, really, that these children could not understand how much they needed Strex to gain the perfection they knew they craved. Oh well. They would learn soon enough.

Their first-in-command Tamika Flynn glared at him as he walked past. His smile widened in return. She was a fighter, he knew, and she would be difficult to correct. But that just made her a challenge, and Strex never turned down a challenge.

He heard screams come from down the hall. It was not any of the children, though. It was older, deeper. Most of the children flinched away from the sound. Some covered their ears and started to sob louder. All of them looked scared. They were hearing the voice that comforted them in the most fearful of times be broken, and it terrified them. Not that he'll have that voice much longer if he keeps screaming like that.

The man, seeing that his guest was currently busy, turned and walked away. He could always come back later.

... --- ...  ... --- ...  ... --- ...  ... --- ...  ... --- ...  ... --- ...  ... --- ...  ... --- ...

Cecil lifted his head to look around the room that he was in. It was small, but it could be confused for a guest room by someone who did not know better. But Cecil did know better, and he knew that he was no guest. The watch on his wrist matched the one on the wall for once. _The one true timepiece in Night Vale_. Cecil was glad that the guards hadn't broken it.

On top of the dresser near his bed was a radio. He didn't like listening to either Kevin or Lauren, but he had to know what was happening outside. He had to know if his town was okay. From what he had heard, though, they weren't. At least Carlos was safe for now.

The guards walked in half an hour after the show had ended. They wore outfits that are not unlike the Sheriff's Secret Police, but where those uniforms had been black, these ones were white. A very bright white, almost blindingly so. Cecil tensed as soon as he saw them. He knew what was coming next. They were going to take him to what they called a "Learning Experience". It wasn't physical torture- they had found out that he almost completely lacked pain receptors- but it was just as, if not more, horrible and damaging to him.

He didn't struggle as they lowered him down onto the table and rubbed alcohol on his arm. The fight had been gone out of him after the first week. It /could/ be thought of as a learning experience, he thought as the needle slid in. They show him the people he cared about in bad situations to learn his weaknesses. He learned what happens when you upset Strexcorp.

The drug started setting in and he felt himself drift off to sleep. When he woke up, the room had changed. He was still strapped to the chair, but standing in front of him was his beloved Carlos. The perfect man reached out to Cecil, almost as if he were going to try to free him. One of the guards caught him though, and hit him with the butt of his gun. Carlos collapsed onto his knees. The guard lifted him back to his feet and placed the gun against his temple.

"It's going to be okay, Cecil. We're going to be okay." Cecil didn't understand the words though. He was too busy shaking his head and willing the image away. _No. Carlos was fine. He had gotten away. He was_ safe. He strained on the binds around his hands and feet. Carlos continued his reassurance even when the safety on the gun clicked off. The finger on the trigger tightened and Cecil tried to close his eyes. But he couldn't. He could not even look away from the scene in front of him. When the gun went off, he screamed.

Cecil awoke again to the same room, but there was no sign of Carlos. _It had just been the drugs. It had only been a test,_ he told himself. The Strex scientists that took the data knew that he cared about Carlos and that if they ever found him they could use him against Cecil. So why did they keep showing him that man?

He knew why, of course. They were trying to break him. If they could make him snap, he could be easier to control. It wasn't working though. All it did was remind him of his hatred for the corporation. Their other methods didn't work much either.

Another way that they had been trying to get his cooperation was by their own form of re-education. They gave him a different kind of drug for it. It made him calm and peaceful while they told him how much he needed Strex and how much better they could make him.

It worked at first, but not for very long. Somehow Cecil always managed to break out of the effects of that drug though. He always remembered all awful things that they had done to him and his home. That set them back to where they had been when they had first started. They couldn't find anything that would work long-term. but Cecil knew that they would try until they found something that did. He hoped that it never happened.

The guards told Cecil that he wouldn't have to do that today though. He would be having a visitor instead. He wasn't sure whether he was more relieved or worried. When the visitor arrived he decided it was definitely the latter. He was terrified.

... --- ...   ... --- ...   ... --- ...   ... --- ...   ... --- ...  ... --- ... ... --- ...  ... --- ...

The guards informed the man of when's Cecil's test had ended. He decided that he should visit the other immediately. He couldn't remember his own tests fully, but he could remember that they had been hard. They had been worth it in the end, yes, but it would have been nice to have someone who gave him a hug when things had gotten to be too hard.

He had a feeling that Cecil would like the same. His room was surprisingly quiet from the outside, but inside he could hear and see that the Night Valian inside was crying to himself.

"Hello friend!~" he greeted cheerfully. The other man lifted his head to see the new person in the room. "Kevin," was the cold response.

Oh dear. That man did not look happy at all. Perhaps he did need a hug. Kevin leaned down so that he was eye-to-eye with his counterpart. His hands wrapped around Cecil's neck and he smiled. He would be okay soon. Everything would be okay.

... --- ...   ... --- ...   ... --- ...   ... --- ...   ... --- ...   ... --- ...  ... --- ...  ... --- ...

Cecil was afraid to look up when he heard the door open and close. He saw that his instincts were correct when he saw the man standing in front of him. The man looked like him- but it was not him. The man was covered in blood, not all of it dried, and his eyes... did he have eyes?

"Hello friend!~" the voice sang. He sounded cheerful, almost friendly, but Cecil knew better. This creature worked for Strex. He had _killed_ people to decorate a room. Cecil had no doubts that this man would kill him too if he was told to. It didn't matter how caring he seemed now. "You look like you could use a hug!~"

He still sounded happy, even when he leaned down and moved his hands forward. Cecil knew what would happen, but he didn't move. Maybe it could help him to start a much-needed rest. He wasn't going to be able to sleep on his own after what he saw happen to dream-Carlos. Perhaps one of Desert Bluff's weird mannerisms could help him for once. The hands wrapped around his throat and cut off his air. He could see the smile still plastered on his double's face. He thought he saw it flicker for a second, almost fading, but it was back in an instant. And Cecil didn't see anything else, for everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is my first Night Vale fic so please leave me some sort of response showing me how this story was.
> 
> If you want to help me in my efforts in trying to figure out exactly what gravity thinks it is doing, you can contact me at my tumblr -> izziegs.tumblr.com
> 
> Carpe Diem,  
> IzzieGS


End file.
